In general setting up a volleyball net takes a long time because of the various adjustments that must be made. The net has to be pulled along an independent wire to align with the boundary lines and the antenna needs constant readjustment to keep it at the proper position on the volleyball net.
Setting up the volleyball net using the invention clamping device takes much less time than the usual method. Once the volleyball net has been set up in the usual way, the three part invention clamping device is secured on the net to maintain the selected position settings of the net. The net can then be broken down and when it comes time to set up again the invention clamping mechanism permits easy set up with the predetermined position settings without the need for constant readjustment.
It is intended that while the clamping mechanism is described as being used to maintain a volleyball net setting other applications are possible. These other applications include using the invention net clamping mechanism for badminton, tennis, and water polo nets and other like applications.
The invention mechanism can also be used in clamping volleyball antenna and/or boundary poles to the volleyball net.
The invention mechanism can also be used in clamping automated coaching and/or refereeing device to the volleyball net, pole, wire, boundary pole, and/or volleyball antenna.
An advantage of the present invention is in the provision of a clamping device to preserve the settings of a volleyball net.
Another advantage of the invention is in the elimination for the need to adjust the net.
Yet another advantage of the invention is in the elimination of routine application and removal or antenna or boundary pole.
Still another advantage of the invention is in its one size fits all application.
Yet another advantage of the invention is in the elimination of unnecessary yanking and stretching of the volleyball net.
Another advantage is in the vinyl padding that protects the net and provides traction during clamping.
Another advantage is in the stepper key which engages and disengages quickly.